Runemark (Divides Crossed 22)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: The goddess passes judgment on Arthur and Camelot.
1. Morgana's Concern

Runemark (Divides Crossed 22)

DJ Dubois

January 2020

Notes Part 1: This is an AU version of "The Desir" from Merlin Season 5.

Notes Part 2: Merlin and his cohorts belong to the BBC and Scyfy. All others will have copyright notices as appropriate. Please send comments to dante0220 .

Prologue [Whitgate Castle, Nemeth]

_Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Tintagel and High Priestess to the triple goddess, declares…._

_Britannia's wounds, long open and exacerbated, begin to heal. Among the Five Kingdoms, former followers of Uther's persecutions learn to co-exist with those of us who follow the old religion. We shake hands and learn understanding. In my newly adopted kingdom, I still see those who look down on Accolon and me because of the priesthood. Fortunately, thanks in part to Merlin, Leon and Elyan temper their own opposition to me and serve well. In turn, I continue to set aside my own anger finding Forgiveness and Pardon to be better guides then Vengeance. _

_Accolon and Mithian have made it possible. Speaking with Merlin, he goes on and on about his new Queen. I remember how cute his crush on me was in those early days before Arthur set him straight for his own good. Maybe it was for the best especially given Uther's outlook. Then again, after what happened to him and me both, having that link might've saved us a lot of heartache. In addition, we might not have had to tear into each other magic on magic. We might not need now to rehabilitate ourselves in certain ways either._

_Accolon and Mithian, you are the miracle workers…._

_Pity in Camelot, such miracles are ignored. Arthur, for all of his talk of breaking with Uther on policies, follows our father in his hate toward the goddess and us. He ignores Gwen's pleas to co-exist and live in peace. Tragedy blinds him to magic's benefits. Granted he hasn't committed further purges against the old religion. Still he doesn't respect the goddess either. In Nemeth, he challenged Merlin on that front. He refused to heed Accolon's and my advice before Rodor's funeral. Several times he has been warned. When Merlin cannot save him, Arthur would seem to soften. Hope brightened for the rest of us that perhaps he'd change. However, he abandoned any change when the situation had passed._

_Alas for Camelot, even the goddess runs out of patience. She no longer will allow Arthur to be an example for Intolerance's presence in the Five Kingdoms. She has instructed the Desir to stand ready to render judgment. Nimue brings Osgar there with a most unique summons: a runemark. Those of us who are schooled in the goddess' ways know well of it. It represents the ultimate judgment—one that none of us will be able to save Arthur or Camelot from._

_In the midst of the brewing threat, we need unity not a spitting match or war amongst ourselves. May the goddess be merciful on us all._


	2. Judgment in Motion

Chapter 1

[Cave, Somewhere in the White Mountains]

Thirty leagues from Cawdor's southern border, the White Mountains rose in majestic fashion. Only a few surefooted goats dared to climb near their peaks. In the valleys and woods nearby, brisk winds pushed shivering travelers quickly along trodden paths.

Alas if only it was deserted as it seemed…..

The triple goddess appeared in a bright flash somewhere deep in the aforementioned forest. She expected Nimue to return with Osgar in short order. She inspected the shrine's ornaments hanging about the clearing. _Fortunate for any of Pendragon's followers, they have not tried to violate this place. What is to come will be bad enough on him as it is. _She stalked through the cave's mouth and into the ebony darkness within. She gave careful regard to still more suspended relics on ropes and posts.

Best to set an example for followers and opponents alike…..

_MY DESIR! APPEAR NOW! _

Following that cue, three robed figures materialized from the inky blackness. Their eyes and frowns softened in their mistress' presence. They stepped down off of a granite raised spot. They curtseyed. "We hear you, our goddess. We obey."

_I am pleased that you do so. Do you know what vexes me? _the goddess asked.

"We do," a feminine voice from the central robed figure responded. "Those who oppose you exact grave carnage."

"The pain of your children cries out," the right figure added.

"_Justice _must be served," the left figure chorused.

_It will be. Arthur Pendragon will be called to account. Are you ready to face him if he comes here? _

"It is our duty," the central figure replied without hesitation.

"No matter what he does, Arthur Pendragon is not above your will, Milady," the left figure affirmed.

"We offer him the last choice. If he fails to heed you, it will be on him," the right figure added.

_Indeed so. Let Pendragon and his followers learn what it means to defy my good will. _The goddess released a deep sigh. _I did not wish this. I would have thought my co-existence with the others would have served as example enough. Be ready, my Daughters. After your fellow servant delivers his message, Pendragon may come here._

"We will deliver your message," the left one insisted.

"We will stand firm," the right one stated.

"As dictated by our duty. We would remind Pendragon of his place as well," the central woman asserted.

_Very well. Thank you. _The goddess disappeared once again.

The trio glanced toward each other. None made an additional sound before melting back into the shadows from where they'd come.

[Somewhere Else]

Nimue stepped into the goddess' sanctuary through the mists. She noticed Freya standing in front of their mistress' watch portal. "Has anything happened?"

Freya shook her head. "The negotiations between the realms has only begun in Whitgate. Words are expressed but understandings have not yet been reached."

"Meaning they won't get anywhere for hours yet. Merlin's lack of spine will hold things up for a while yet." Nimue rolled her eyes. Before Freya could rebut her, she noted, "I brought him." She turned back toward the mist column. "Step forward and stand before the High Priestess!"

A slender red-haired man entered the area. His robes brushed across the floor. _Caution _and _Suspicion _narrowed his eyes. "Where are we, Priestess?"

"You are in the triple goddess' hidden sanctuary," Freya declared. She crossed the expanse between them. "I am her High Priestess. And you are Osgar?"

He prostrated himself before Freya. "I am, Lady! I am honored! Priestess Nimue spoke of a purpose. I wish to serve."

"Thank you. We await our mother in that regard. It is she who will instruct you on that duty," Freya declared.

_And so I shall. _The goddess appeared in a flash of white light. _Welcome, Osgar. _

"Lady, what is your purpose?" He kneeled before her.

_You are to deliver my intent. _The goddess closed her hand. When she opened it again, the intricately carved metallic coin sat in her palm. _This is to go to Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. For his crimes against my people and me, he will answer. Bear the runemark with honor. This task has the utmost importance._

"I will bear the runemark with honor, Milady," he agreed. "I am prepared to give my life if needed."

_You may have to. Camelot is hostile to our kind. It is a situation that must end, _she asserted. She placed the runemark into his open hands. _Take care with that. It is for Arthur Pendragon alone. No other._

"I understand," he replied.

_Then there is nothing else that merits saying. Be strong in what will come, my Child. It is time. _The goddess' eyes glowed crimson hued. She waved her hands enveloping him in mist and sweeping him away. _It is done._

"I hope Arthur will finally understand," Freya expressed.

Nimue bit back her response. She shook her head.

_I know already he will not listen. Still it is a challenge. If he and his followers will not listen, I will no longer hold back my hand. Be aware. Now we watch, _the goddess bade. She turned back to the portal and the scene about to unfold.


	3. Osgar's Summons

Chapter 2 [Camelot—Two Days After the Events in "Coming of Age"]

[Passage Outside of Arthur's Council Chamber]

_Tension _crackled in the air. Following Gwen's disappearance, the castellans did not linger in one place for too long. Stories circulated about witches kidnapping or vaporizing people on sheer whims. Knights trained in the courtyard below for battle leaving only the most senior remaining members on guard outside of the chamber in question.

Oswald peeked around the corner. Much to his surprise, the passage was deserted except for the knights guarding the chamber door. _Perhaps the goddess has seen fit to keep issues to a minimum. _He frowned. Three years earlier, he'd been in Camelot to buy provisions. He managed to keep his time to a minimum and get what he needed.

Now, as was the case then, the natives practically spat on magic, its use and the goddess.

_Surely this is her mercy. These fools will not accept that? _He shook his head. _How did Merlin survive as long as he did here?_

_He did what he had to. Keep your focus. The chamber, _the goddess directed_._

"Aye, Milady." His cheeks flushed. _Shame _burned at him. Still he'd do his job. He shuffled toward the portal. "Good morrow, Sirrahs. I wish to speak with the King."

"Get a load of this one, Harold!" the knight on the right sniggered. "Arthur's busy! Public justice hearing's been cancelled for today. Try again in a few days."

Harold frowned. He examined Osgar carefully. "Wait, Mortimer. I know him!"

"You do? This one's no more than a beggar and dirty at that!" Mortimer scoffed. _Disdain _weighed heavily in his eyes and tone.

"This one's a bloody sorcerer! Should've known they wouldn't stop with the Queen!" Harold insisted. He drew his sword. "Get the others! We'll deal with him before he can get Arthur and the others!"

Osgar curled his lip. "You'd challenge ME?" He waved his hand. A whispered spell from a long lost dialect escaped his lips.

Harold and Mortimer flew through the air. They struck the wall and slumped to the floor.

"The likes of you will not stop me from my duty." Osgar ran his hands over the locked oak. He could almost feel the emotions coming from within. "Let your King understand who really rules." His eyes glowed again and he pointed toward the door….

[A Quarter Turn of the Hourglass Prior]

[A/N: Boeve and Josiane are from _Boeve de Hamptone_]

Arthur leaned back against the oak chair back. _Worry _occupied his thoughts. He and the knights searched every nook and cranny of the citadel. The staff and castellans had little to offer. Other knights searched for sites of old religion worship within Camelot's borders. He determined to find Gwen even if it killed him. Still he felt torn. Granted he knew magical means caused Gwen's kidnapping. He determined to deal with the responsible sorcerer. On the other hand, _Hesitation _restrained himself from _Extreme's _prodding. As long as people didn't practice their sorcery openly, he wouldn't hunt them down.

He glanced out the western window toward the woods. Every ruler who knew about sorcery or practiced it themselves still met in Whitgate. He shook his head. _Trust _failed him. _Pride _stung at him over Merlin's deceit and downright lies. _How do I know they'll give me the right answer? Merlin told me what he had to in order to save his own skin. Unreal! _

"Sire?" Boeve studied his King's face. _Concern _prodded him to ask questions. Granted he hadn't been in the chamber when Arthur had turned on Merlin, Mithian and their council. Still he'd heard more than enough on the return ride. Several times, he strongly "encouraged" the other knights to back off where Josiane was concerned.

The other knights kept their own counsel around the table. Many suppressed eyerolls. _Mistrust _and _Scorn _for the returned Count peppered their attitudes toward Boeve. He remained more of an outsider than a true Briton. _Indignity _over Josiane's victories in the past tournament and her methods burned at them. Her strange worship didn't help matters either.

Arthur saw these reactions. He slapped his hand on the table. "We should be able to listen to each other! Count Boeve, what say you?"

"Thank you, Sire." Boeve sucked in a deep breath. His eyes met his counterparts' around the table in turn. "I would suggest sending a rider to Nemeth for help. The other rulers might still be there. Many of them are the Queen's friends and yours. They would help."

"Even if those talks are run by sorcerers?" Walter, a burly knight with long chestnut hair and a matching beard, bit back.

Boeve ground his teeth. He tapped his fingers on the chipped oak wood table. "Aye. Prince Merlin and Queen Morgana and King Accolon are all sorcerers. Still, when are you all going to understand that magic is a tool like a sword? _Intent _makes it harmful or beneficial. No more. No less."

"Even if your woman is one of them?" Carl, a red-haired knight, scoffed.

"Josiane isn't "my woman" any more than I'm "her man". We love each other. She has her own affairs. I have my own. Have a care. I still have issue with your treatment of her during the tournament," Boeve rebutted. He bowed his head. "Sire, I know the troll was in your place at that point. My apologies."

"You were making a point," Arthur concurred. "It's true. Gwen and I love each other. We rule together. Still we are equals. Still Merlin doesn't realize the unrest stirred up by his magic."

"His heart blinds him to the real threat," Carl insinuated. "He feels closer to them than us."

"And yet I'm here at this table. I'm here for both sides' sake, Carl!" Boeve snapped. _Anger _flushed his face. "How many times have you been to battle? Twice? Josiane has more than proven herself! I've fought at her side. She deserves your respect. If I respect and admire her, it's because of who she is. Not because she's some token! Maybe it's because Britomart and she embarrassed you all before? Get over it!"

"The fire hair whipped Gawain. He's licking her boots sure enough!" Walter insinuated.

"Perhaps you'd like to say that to him? Gawain would certainly beat it out of you easily enough." Boeve noted the looks around the table. "Unreal. What happened to the vision of Camelot being equals? He proved himself at this very table. Did he not, Arthur?"

"Aye. We should take that into account. Britomart fought proudly for us twice. _Respect _should guide us," Arthur agreed. "The witch's creature gave into all of you. While I feel we should be able to put _girls _in their place, their accomplishments merit respect."

"They should be with those Amazons," Carl groused.

"Perhaps you might want to test that theory with them? Queen Elena would allow her commander to cross swords with you. Of course, you might want to progress beyond cutting yourselves when you shave first," Boeve criticized. _Sarcasm _drenched his tone. "These divisions only benefit Meleagant and the Sorceress."

"Aye. We should…." Arthur started. Then he heard the ruckus going on in the passage. "What?" He drew his sword. "Knights!"

Barely two heartbeats later, the door slammed open. The lock sizzled with arcane energies.

"Bloody Hell!" Samuel, a blonde knight, yelled. He pulled his sword from its sheath. "Protect Arthur!"

"Stand down!" Boeve interceded. He watched Osgar stride into the chamber. "His name's Osgar. He's a sorcerer. Don't challenge him!"

"You know him?" Arthur stared at Boeve. _Betrayal _and _Indignation _burned in his eyes. "And you gave him shelter?"

"Aye. He did so." Osgar bowed to Boeve. "Once again, Good Count, I thank you. Your worth is well known to my mistress."

"Mistress? You serve Meleagant's witch!" Samuel accused. He raised his sword against the intruder.

"ENOUGH!" Osgar pointed at Samuel. His eyes glowed. He muttered in an ancient dialect.

Samuel flew backward and impacted with the granite wall. He slumped to the floor unconscious.

Arthur frowned. "We will have words later, Boeve. In the meantime, Osgar, you have indicted yourself with your sorcery!"

"As do you with your ignorance." Osgar's eyes narrowed. "I do not serve Meleagant's witch! I am here at the triple goddess' bidding! She has turned the other cheek. She has been patient with your disrespect! She knows that there are those within Camelot who still serve her. Others such as Princess Josiane are willing to co-exist. Your fellow rulers value _Collaboration_'s way. ONLY YOU REFUSE, KING ARTHUR!"

Arthur stood firmly. His eyes didn't yield for a heartbeat in their intensity. "I am King here, Osgar. Your goddess has no authority here nor has she for a generation."

Osgar coughed. "If you will not repent, you will be judged!" He pulled the runemark from his cloak. "This, Dread King, is for you. Take it if you dare." He advanced toward Arthur in guarded fashion.

The knights stiffened. Their hands rested firmly on the swords' hilts.

"Bet he knows where the Queen is!" Walter accused.

"Nay, you Cur! I know naught of your Queen's situation. If my lady is responsible, she has not told me so. That I swear to you all," Osgar assured them. "I only come with this message." He set the coin in Arthur's hand. "If you would know more, seek out the Desir. They will know."

"Desir?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. He considered the runemark. "Again, who is this goddess and you all that think you can judge a King?"

"The goddess who raises up and casts down rulers such as yourself from _Time's _beginning! Repent! For your own sake and that of Camelot! REPENT!" Osgar countered.

"That's it!" Walter's blade flashed through the air faster than _Cobra's _strike. It pierced Osgar's side before any spell could be uttered. "That is your ticket to Hell, _Sorcerer!_" He spat on the wounded man.

"Nay! What have you done?" Boeve rushed across the chamber. He caught Osgar before the latter slumped to the floor. The other's blood stained his tunic.

"He threatened us, Boeve! Maybe you should know where your loyalties are!" Walter groused.

"Seek…out…Desir," Osgar gasped. His eyelids drooped. "White…Mountains." He strained to look at Boeve. "Heart…is good. She…knows…" With that, his last breath rasped to nothing. He stiffened from _Death_'s scythe.

"Filthy traitors, both of them!" Carl insinuated. "Arthur, we should…."

Arthur didn't answer. His eyes still studied the runemark's intricate design. _Admiration_, in spite of his overall stance, came out over the craftsmanship. Still he didn't respect its significance. "We have to find Gwen. We don't have time for this."

"With respect, we should make time. Osgar wouldn't have come if it wasn't important, Sire," Boeve argued.

"Have you heard of this Desir?" Arthur queried.

"Nay, Sire. Perhaps though, Prince Merlin or Queen Morgana would know. I volunteer to ride to Whitgate and seek their aid," Boeve volunteered.

"You would, TRAITOR!" Carl spat.

Boeve chuckled. "I am no traitor, _Boy_! I know where my allegiances are. Do you? I am trying to use common sense!"

Arthur nodded. "You are making sense, Boeve. Take your horse and go to Whitgate. We will speak of loyalty however upon your return."

_If we all survive! _Boeve bowed to Arthur. "Then good fortune on your journey to find the Desir." He hustled from the chamber.

Arthur shook his head. He put the runemark in his belt pouch. "See to Samuel and the guards. Then dispose of Osgar's body. We meet in the square within the hour." He hustled from the area.

The knights grabbed Osgar's corpse like a sack of potatoes. They lugged him from the chamber. At some point, they'd find a servant to do the dirty deed.

_Crisis _had just found them…..


	4. Discussions in Garden and Council

Chapter 3

[Whitgate—Palace Gardens—Three Turns of the Hourglass Later]

Gwen meandered along the flora-lined cobbled ways. _Rose _filled her nostrils. _Violet _and _Jasmine _added their sweet support. Merlin and Mithian fed her and saw to her needs. Her friends around the court treated her well….

…yet _Amor _tugged at her. _Purpose _called her back toward Camelot and Arthur. _Issues _pushed Arthur and her apart. She understood Arthur's thinking. _Pain _and _Experience _forged him into his current state. That being said, however, she disagreed with him. Before the mists had swept her to Nemeth, she began to argue with him. _And now, Arthur will blame every sorcerer for my disappearance! I wish whoever did this had left me there. Somebody needs to talk with Arthur before he makes another mistake. _She sniffed another rose. "I wish that we could all have peace."

"We all want that, Your Highness."

Gwen turned to find Hunith watching her. "Hunith, please. With you here, I'm just Gwen. All right?" She considered the elder woman. "You're looking better. Enjoying your time here?"

"Merlin spoils me. Sometimes I feel like I should be back in the village." Hunith frowned. "Do you feel out of place? I do some times. It seems like a dream. So many things have changed."

"I think we're all adjusting," Gwen assessed. "So many changes. Arthur has lost the core of his supporters. Merlin and Mithian just lost Rodor. Morgana's a Queen and ally. The Five Kingdoms have a shot at peace and unity. That is if we don't blow ourselves up over our issues. And that's not counting Meleagant's threat in Cawdor. We all seem to be reacting and reacting and reacting some more."

"Merlin has always believed that change would happen when it was time. He kept his secret. I don't think he was ready to reveal his sorcery. I thought this would've happened under Arthur and you at Camelot. I can't believe Merlin's here in Nemeth and as King," Hunith pointed out.

Gwen sighed. She rubbed her forehead. "We had no idea. All of that time Merlin spent at court under Uther's and Arthur's eye and he gave no indication. In fact, he would speak out against magic. I think Arthur's still angry about the lies."

"Merlin had to do that to survive." Hunith bristled. Seeing Gwen stiffen, she put her hand up. "I've always known that Arthur cares for Merlin. I wish that Merlin never had to hide his true nature. I can take some of the blame for concealing his magic. Gaius would've cautioned him about that as well. He should never have had to speak out against himself like that."

"Now he doesn't have to. I just wish Arthur would understand. I know Merlin didn't want to lie." Gwen shook her head. "I remember when Merlin and I met. He told me that he was in disguise. I thought he was joking with me. Never thought he'd be serious."

"We had some close calls in Ealdor. That's why I sent him to Camelot. I wanted Gaius to keep Merlin safe," Hunith noted. "Despite the trouble, I just want Merlin to be safe! Even if we were in Mercia, Uther's policies brought us nothing but grief. That's why I'm hopeful about this new outlook."

"We all are. Before I was brought here, I was arguing about that with Arthur. I don't understand what happened. Arthur was so angry about what happened here," Gwen indicated.

Hunith shrugged. "Merlin nor Mithian would say anything. I know he was disappointed. Still that's the first I've heard about it. I'm sure they're sending word to Camelot that you're safe." She saw Elaine looking for them through the garden. "Elaine?"

"Hunith, I'm glad I found Gwen and you!" Elaine declared. "We need to go to the council chamber. There's been news."

"News? News of what?" Gwen bit her lip. _Please, Arthur. Don't declare war._

"Merlin and Mithian will say more I'm sure. Let's hear from them." Elaine led them from the garden area and toward the passage.

As they walked, the three women exchanged glances. _Anxiety _and _Dread _sped up their heartbeats and numbed their thinking. They needed answers.

[Council Chamber]

Boeve sipped on a goblet of wine. _Fear _chilled him. He rubbed his forehead. The weight of what he'd witnessed bore down on him. He glanced around at the court and other rulers assembled there. "Forgive me for barging in on you all like this."

"Nay. There's nothing to forgive," Josiane assured him. She rubbed his arm. "We needed to know this. Didn't we, Merlin and Mithian?"

"Aye." Mithian sighed. She glanced toward Merlin to see _Tension _knotting across his face. "My King?"

Merlin nodded. Through _Memoria's _lens, he relived Arthur's stand against him and what he believed in from just days earlier once again. _Denunciation _carved its cruel strokes into his heart. "We tried. I wanted it to be different."

"You're doing what you can, King Merlin," Boeve told him. "The other rulers, the priestesses, Queen Mithian and you are all trying to find a way to co-exist. Arthur's making his choice. Camelot teeters on the brink of ruin. His knights have no experience. _Rebellion _and _Strife _froth in the countryside."

"Seems that Uther's getting his bitter harvest after all of these years," Morgana supposed. _Satisfaction's _smirk spread widely across her face.

"Morgana, think of the people!" Accolon pressed.

"And when did they think of us there?" Morgana bit back. "They were content to persecute our kind. Even the smallest, most inconsequential display of magic brought the hellhounds down on our heads."

"It wasn't that bad," Percival doubted.

Merlin frowned. "It could be. Queen Morgana, do you remember the witchfinder?"

"Aye. How could we forget him or how you had to turn his own spleen back on himself?" Morgana recalled.

"I was in the woods by myself. I was a league or more away from Camelot. I thought there'd be no harm. I entertained myself with smoke dragons and some sparks." Merlin shook his head. "Somebody saw me. He or she ran straight to Uther. Uther summoned that witchfinder. I wasn't doing anyone harm. Still _Fear _does things."

"He did that?" Percival stared at his former comrades in the chamber. Seeing them all bow their heads or nod, his eyes widened.

"You didn't see old Uther at his worst," Gawain groused. "I was exiled for defending Merlin from a couple of ingrates in the castle."

"As was I for violating his precious code," Lancelot chimed in.

_And he trapped me under false pretenses, _Kilgarrah added telepathically.

Morgana nodded. "So that's what happened. Merlin, once again, I'm sorry."

"We both are and we're moving on, Morgana. That's what's important," Merlin replied. "I just don't want there to be an overreaction on anyone's part. Do we know anything about the runemark?"

"Morgause told me that the runemark represented the goddess' judgment. Arthur has to deal with the Desir." She frowned. "I pity him."

"Desir?" Prince Bors interjected.

"The goddess' tribunal," Accolon continued. "Their shrine is north of here. Still that's all I know. I wish Freya had stayed. She could tell us more."

"She was recalled by the goddess. We can help Arthur if we can," Merlin noted.

_Merlin, how many times have I told you not to interfere? _Kilgarrah lectured. _You sheltered him from the consequences for too long. Now he must deal with what he has done. If he survives or falls, it is on him. It is for Arthur and Arthur alone to decide whether to break from Uther's leash and step into the light. It is not for us, the priestesses or you to do so._

"But what happens if Camelot falls?" Merlin felt the headache pounding in his temples now.

"If it falls, the goddess has willed it so," Morgana presumed. "Gwen will rule in his place."

"Not if there's a war. Another reason I'm here is that Arthur thinks Nemeth is behind Gwen's disappearance. He's ready to interrogate every sorcerer in Camelot until he finds out why she's here," Boeve told them.

"WHAT?" Mithian stared at the knight. "Arthur knows better. We wouldn't do that!"

"This is my brother we're speaking of. It's an excuse to rush off and play soldier, he'll do it," Morgana supposed.

"Do what?" Gwen asked. She surveyed the chamber as Hunith and she were led inside. "Count Boeve, what news from Camelot?"

"Please sit, Friends," Mithian invited. "Boeve, your Queen asked for an update."

Boeve nodded. "Thank you, Queen Mithian." He stood and bowed to her. "Queen Guinevere, I just arrived from Camelot with the Priestess Freya's aid. The situation has turned dire. After your disappearance, we searched for you. I'm grateful that you are safe and well. But King Arthur…."

"Arthur? What of him?" Gwen pressed.

Boeve looked to the resident royals. Then he continued, "The goddess sent a sorcerer, Osgar, bearing a runemark. For his and King Uther's actions, King Arthur and Camelot have been judged by the Desir. If he doesn't repent, he will be doomed."

"Doomed? Doomed for what? Arthur is a fair king!" Gwen protested.

"Milady, in most matters, I agree," Boeve hedged. "Still he doesn't respect her. Arthur tried to arrest him for sorcery. Osgar resisted. The knights killed him." He shook his head. "Queen Morgana?"

"Arthur will have to face the Desir himself. From there, we'll see." Morgana told her fellow Queen. "And none of us can interfere. This is for Arthur to deal with." She looked right at Merlin. "That means you as well, Merlin. Don't interfere."

Merlin frowned. "And what if he has questions? Gaius isn't there. He would've been the expert."

"Then let him come to Tintagel or here and ask them." Morgana narrowed her eyes. "You've protected him for too long, Merlin. That's part of the reason why we're here. It's not just Arthur's test. It's a test for all of us. Where does our duty truly lie? With mundane leaders? Or with the goddess? Our choices will reflect on all of us."

"There is wisdom in your words, Morgana. We can leave our gates open to Camelot if they wish aid. Still we can make it clear that this is for King Arthur to deal with as he will. We can support Camelot as we can," Mithian decided.

"There's more as well," Boeve added. His expression turned ashen. "Arthur doubts my loyalty. He sees me as conflicted. I gave shelter to Osgar in Hampton. My attempt to bridge the two sides was seen as treasonous by the other knights. I fear for my own neck when this is over."

_Crimson _flushed Josiane's face. "Nothing will happen to you. When will such threats stop?"

"Arthur sees himself as King before anything else. He wants to be fair to everyone. Still he doesn't want magic or the old religion in Camelot," Gwen clarified, "Josiane, he's not the ogre you make him out to be."

"And he's still human. He still has his blind spots as do the rest of us," Merlin insisted. "Gwen, I want to jump in and protect him. We need Camelot. Still I am King of Nemeth now. I've sworn fealty to the goddess and Nemeth. My hands are tied."

"Yet Arthur would be there for you! Merlin, how can you?" Gwen gasped.

"Uther said as much to me a decade ago," Hunith reminded her. "He was doing what he had to. THe same is true here."

"And yet Arthur and Morgana with us!" Gwen argued.

"The goddess has said I can't. We're ready to support him as we can. If he asks questions, we can answer them. It is for him to hear this and make his own mind up." Merlin tapped the armrest with a heavy heart.

"Meantime, Count Boeve, we can speak with Arthur. Rest assured, you have friends all around at this table. I hope it doesn't come to you losing your rank and title. Still you do have other places to go," Mithian assured him.

"Many places," Prince Bors agreed getting nods from Percival and Accolon in addition.

"Thank you." Boeve bowed his head granting them _Respect's _due. He looked to Josiane. He knew where he wanted to be.

Gwen fumed. _Disbelief _over Merlin's current reluctance clouded her thinking. Still she needed to consider everything.


	5. Pronouncement

Chapter 4 [White Mountains—Next Day]

_Overcast _blotted out the sky. _Chill _whipped through the trees and cut through even the thickest woolen cloaks. Spits of rain fell from above.

Not a fit day to travel for man or beast….

Arthur surveyed his surroundings. His eyes met every tree and blade of grass. _Awareness _kept him on high alert for threats crashing from cover into the open. Moreover, _Experience _had yet to make much of an impact on his knights. He glanced at his companions wishing for Gawain, Percival, Leon or frankly even Merlin at that point.

_Merlin…._

He shook his head. _Memoria _reminded him about the former servant's presence in such instances. He could almost see Merlin's evolution as a warrior from bumbler to competent. _Courage _and _Loyalty _never wavered in the other. He could see Merlin standing tall and more than carrying a servant's load….

…even if he was cheating with magic….

_I still can't believe he deceived Father and me. How did he do it? _Arthur mulled over that notion for the next two leagues. _Hunger _growled in his stomach from the meager quality of his knights' cooking. _Cheating or not, he'd be able to answer some of these infernal questions. _

"Strange things afoot," Walter observed. His cheeks reddened from the cold. "We'll wander all day or more!"

"Those witches play their games with us. We'll deal with 'em soon enough," Mortimer complained.

"If we have to, we'll keep searching," Arthur affirmed. He looked back at the trio. "Carl, anything?"

Carl frowned. "Nothing much, Sire. Just wondering what Boeve's telling Merlin, the Lady Morgana and their sorcerous lot. Knowing her, she'll do more to Camelot while we're here." He brushed up against a hanging circular totem from a tree branch. "What the devil?" He yanked it down and considered it.

"Bloody blazes!" Walter groused. "It's one of those symbols! We must be close." He spat on the totem.

"Get it away from me!" Carl flung the relic to the ground.

"We could be. Then again, we might also be leagues away from there as well. Stay sharp," Arthur instructed. _Restraint _cautioned him to be wary rather than rash. "Tie the horses. We'll scout around." His blue eyes spied another of the sacred decorations. "Here's another. Let's leave them undisturbed. I don't want trouble if we can avoid it. Right now, I wish we had Gaius or Morgana to explain these matters. Even Merlin might have something wise to say at this point."

"As if we'd…." Mortimer scoffed.

Arthur shook his head. "Boeve had a point back in Camelot, Carl. You've fought beside me on a few occasions now. You'll improve if we all live long enough. Still Morgana, Boeve and Merlin have knowledge for all of their deceits and such. Keep those judgments to yourself."

The trio shook their heads. _Silence _muzzled their other objections. They stayed close by their King.

Arthur led them through the trees toward a small clearing. In it, he spied a large number of religions decorations. His nose detected incense wafting through the air. "We're getting close."

"Sire!" Carl pointed toward the cave's mouth in the rock face to their left.

"This filth'll clog my nose! It has to be it," Mortimer groused.

"Be careful! We have no idea who or what this Desir is," Arthur reminded them. He drew his sword and shoved his way through the shrine. He batted several hanging relics out of the way.

The knights narrowed their eyes at the surrounding items. _Scorn _practically dripped from their pores. _Revulsion _turned their stomachs to say the least over said items.

"This smells like an ambush," Walter assumed. He shivered from sudden chill. "It's like we're being watched!"

They all glanced about themselves. Their hair stood on end. Their hands gripped their weapons' hilts tighter still.

Walter spied the robed figures first. He stiffened. "Who're they?" He pointed his blade.

Arthur shook his head. He inspected the three mysterious figures in front of them. "What is this place? We seek answers."

"We are well aware of what you seek, Arthur Pendragon," the right figure replied.

"The triple goddess prompted your quest." The left figure pointed at Arthur. "You bear the runemark."

"You slaughtered her messenger. You will not listen to reason!" The central figure assessed. _Terseness _clipped her answers in brief tones.

"Listen to you hags? He's the bloody King! You listen to him!" Walter retorted.

The central figure's eyes glowed crimson. She flicked a finger.

Walter hit the cave wall. He tried to speak but could not do so. He coughed only managing to gasp small breaths. He raised his hands slowly toward his throat.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" Arthur instructed the other knights. As much as he wanted to rush the three figures, he'd seen enough sorcerers wreck damage with their spells. He had no desire to bury comrades on a fool's errand. He turned back toward the robed ones. "So, you do know what this is?" He held the runemark up to the light.

"That is the runemark," the right figure replied.

"It represents the goddess' judgment and your guilt, Arthur Pendragon," the central figure added.

"Repent and seek her grace," the left figure urged.

_Surprise _widened Arthur's eyes. "I have nothing to repent for. I'm a fair and just king. I treat my subjects well. I care for their welfare."

"Do you?" the left figure pushed.

"And yet Camelot persecutes the goddess' loyal followers. Your father and you torture, maim and kill magical creatures who have done no harm. You drive others into exile. You deny still more from their proper path," the central figure accused.

"The cries and pain are known to her and us, Arthur Pendragon. This will not continue," the left figure asserted.

"REPENT!" the central figure spat.

"Turn back while you still can." The left figure considered the Camelot contingent. "Even now you violate this shrine. You have your weapons drawn. You have no regard for her…her who raises up and smashes down those who'd rule over other. _Arrogance _seeps from you. It is in your tone and actions."

"As we know, she knows," the right figure told them.

"Magic is evil. Sorcerers cannot be trusted," Arthur asserted.

"And yet you were conceived and born through magic," the central figure reminded him.

"Magic is a weapon like any other. The intent determines good or evil. Nay. You cannot grasp what lies in front of you," the left figure pointed out.

"Since you do not appreciate what you have, you lose it. Piece by piece, it fades," the right figure assessed.

"She really thinks she can wave her hands and make Camelot disappear?" Carl supposed. _Scorn _and _Sarcasm _stabbed forth from his tongue toward the trio's ears.

"As she has done for ages, so shall she do again." the right figure foretold.

"The kingdom crumbles. Others shall rise in its place. Such is the way of mortals," the central figure added.

"Much you have lost. _Insolence _will only bring further losses. It is your choice, Arthur Pendragon," the left figure insisted. "Resist and be judged. Repent and hold onto what little you have left."

"Insolence? I'm Camelot's king. As I told Osgar, you don't come into my kingdom and tell me. Your goddess doesn't have authority over my people or me. If those people wish to live in Camelot, they cannot practice magic. That is the law," Arthur disagreed.

"You cannot deny your subjects their faith," the left figure countered.

"You say you are fair. You are not," the central figure accused.

"Repent, accept and co-exist," the right figure reiterated.

Mortimer grabbed onto Arthur. "Don't make promises, Sire! We can't…."

Arthur patted his knight's arm. "I'm not about to do so without due consideration. Still I won't cave into threats either."

"It is no mere threat," the central figure responded.

"It will come to pass," the left one added.

"You will feel her wrath. Turn back," the right figure urged.

With that, the trio disappeared from view.

Walter breathed deeply; the spell constricting his breathing lifting as suddenly as it had clamped down.

"You all right?" Carl insisted.

"Aye…now…" Walter pulled himself to his feet. "You see? They're traitors who want your throne, Sire!"

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "We all have a lot to think about. I'm not about to give into their demands. Still…" His eyes focused on the spot where the Desir had just stood minutes earlier.

"Sire! You can't!" Walter objected.

"This is blackmail. Let's get out of here!" Carl groused. He rushed toward the entrance.

"Carl's right. We can't give into them just because…." Walter half-whispered/half rasped.

"SIRE!" Carl called from outside.

"Now what?" Arthur led the others outside and into the clearing. He stopped cold.

Accolon, Morgana and several Tintagel knights awaited them by the trail.

"Now, Dear Brother, perhaps we might talk?" Morgana prompted.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He knew this would be some discussion….


	6. Morgana's Explanation

Chapter 5

[A/N: And here's one of those canonical divergences which may make things right. Let's see if Morgana handles Arthur better here than Merlin did in the actual episode.]

"Morgana, are you behind this?" Arthur held up the runemark for her (and the other Tintagel members') view.

She coughed and rolled her eyes. "Is that any way to greet us? We came to escort you back."

"Morgana." Accolon wanted to avoid a confrontation between their kingdoms. "Arthur, even when Morgana was High Priestess, she didn't have the authority to give you that. The runemark is definitely from the goddess."

"And those crones in the cave? They're witches like you!" Mortimer accused.

"Stand down!" Leon stepped into the forefront. He offered a nod to his King and Queen. Then he continued, "Mortimer, you will respect them." Then he looked toward Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "Leon's right. We don't need trouble here. Still, Accolon, the question is a good one."

Accolon rubbed his chin. "Morgana?"

She shrugged. "What you all fail to grasp is that the Desir serves the goddess as we, the priestesses and now Merlin do. She decided this course of action against you not any of us."

"Merlin serves her?" Arthur frowned. "He was her spy then at court?"

Morgana laughed. "Oh, Arthur! If you believe that, then you truly are a blockheaded prat! Merlin did more to _protect _you from your due consequences! He sabotaged every effort to reset the natural order. He's been duly reminded of his place as have I. Perhaps you might want to consider that as well?"

"Consider what? Being a slave?" Arthur scoffed.

"How many times do we have to remind you that you are a being of magic as much as Accolon, Merlin, the dragons or myself, Arthur? Doesn't that mean _anything _to you?" She threw her hands in the air. "We all part of this world. Uther's a self-entitled tyrant. Recognize what he was and move on! You can't just do what you want!"

"And yet you did, Morgana," Arthur sniped.

She grimaced. "Aye I did. Then I was put in my place. You didn't see how the goddess took my magic from me. Then that Sorceress all but killed me before I came back to life. I've assumed more responsibility. But I know I'm on a form of parole. I'm being watched just as you are. I accept that."

"Too bad you didn't lose your spells permanently!" Carl muttered.

She flicked her finger. Her eyes glowed.

Carl rose into the air. "SIRE!"

"Not so sure now, Good Knight, are you?" She strode over to the floating knight. "Even a year ago, I would've tortured you for your insolence. Now I'll let you stay there for a bit. I want you to think of what I could do." She turned back to Arthur.

"Morgana, you're out of line. This is still Camelot," Arthur asserted.

"Is it? I thought the border was ten leagues back. I thought this was neutral territory like Essetir. Don't push your luck! I could let your man stay up there all night," she pointed out.

"Maybe if your knight apologized, Arthur, and learn restraint, Morgana might let him down?" Accolon offered.

Arthur squirmed. He really didn't want to give ground to Morgana or any other magical being. Still, as a fellow ruler, he had to respect their royal prerogative. "Carl, you heard King Accolon. Apologize."

The other knights stared at him.

"At least you're talking. That's a first step," Leon interceded.

"Indeed so, Sir Leon. Thank you," she agreed. "Well?"

Seeing everyone turning to him, Carl bit his lip. "Fine. I'm sorry for what I said and disrespecting you."

She smirked. With another wave of her hand, she lowered him to the ground (albeit letting him settle into a muddy patch). "My word! I didn't see that. How awful for you! Perhaps you might think of the filth you're spreading before you misspeak again?"

"Not helping, Morgana." Arthur exchanged looks with Accolon before turning back to her. "Because of this parole, you helped to free Camelot rather than take it for yourself?"

"Tintagel's not going to invade unless there's a reason. If there's trouble, it's Camelot's own issue. As we speak, Nemeth, Mercia and Caerleon are negotiating over a new treaty for co-existence. We stepped away from those talks to be here," Accolon assured him.

"Co-existence? Nobody will honor that!" Arthur disagreed.

"Nemeth and Tintagel ignored our father for years, Arthur. They harbored our kind. Just like anyone else, we respect each other. As long as they don't act out, they live in peace. Pity Father didn't understand that. He slaughtered so many innocents. He made me into a monster. Merlin learned to lie and be a hypocrite to survive. And for what? Power? Anger? He had nothing to be angry about!" She shook her head. "He meddled with powers beyond his understanding. He knew the stakes. Yet Uther couldn't accept the outcome. That certainly wasn't Nimue's fault. You need to face that!"

Arthur sniggered. "Father was right in certain regards. Look at what Nimue, Morgause and you did! Look at how the Great Dragon tried to destroy Camelot!"

"The Dragon did what he did because of Uther's actions. As for the rest of us, Father's and your policies drove us to that point!" she retorted. Then she stopped herself. She flexed her hands and sucked in a calming breath. "Nay." She took another breath. "I won't let you drag me down that road again. Grow up, Arthur. Camelot is built on pain, tears and blood. Now we're all trying to find another way…a better way."

Arthur hesitated. She really did make sense to him. He knew that the Five Kingdoms would benefit from a mutual treaty. Still he didn't trust magic. "And who stops a rogue sorcerer? You?"

"If they're in Tintagel, aye," she rebutted. "There are discussions about that as well going on. If you come to Whitgate, you could speak to Merlin and Mithian about them. Gwen, I'm sure, would like to see you."

"Gwen?" Arthur stiffened. "She's there? Did Merlin…?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What? OF COURSE NOT! He was just as surprised as her appearance as we all were! As to why that happened, that's between the goddess and you. Let's make this simple. Just as Merlin and I have done, deal with your issues, Arthur, and learn to work with everyone. Trust me."

Behind her, a mist portal appeared.

"Now what?" Arthur drew his sword not knowing if this was a threat or not.

Accolon shook his head. "Put it away, Arthur. That's the way back to Nemeth unless you want a two- day ride from here. He turned to Leon and the other two Tintagel knights. "Ride back into the mists. We'll be right with you."

Morgana motioned to them silently. Her eyes never left Arthur though. _Why don't you just accept things, Arthur? WHY? _She climbed back on her horse. "If he wants to follow, he will, Accolon. We can't make him." She spurred her horse into the mists and vanished from sight.

"The offer stands, Arthur. Despite what happened before, you still have a place at the table. Just follow me," Accolon insisted.

Arthur nodded. He got back on his horse. "Knights, mount up! We're following them. At least we'll retrieve Gwen. After that, we'll see." When his men had done the same, he led them into the mists.

_Maybe the goddess can work a miracle with him as well? We can hope! _Accolon followed the others toward Whitgate allowing the mists to vanish behind himself….


	7. Stewing at Court

Chapter 6 [Whitgate—A Sixth Turn of the Hourglass Later]

Merlin sipped from his goblet. _Relief _lightened his mood. The morning's discussions went well. Despite Arthur's abrupt exit a few days earlier, the other monarchs seemed open-minded. _Give and Take _prevailed in the council chamber with a few concessions. _This might just work._

"What might work, my Prince?" Mithian quirked an eyebrow at his last thought.

"The negotiations. The others think there's merit to the treaty. Maybe…just maybe…" He sucked in a deep breath. _Hope _and _Anticipation _tugged him toward _Promise_.

"Maybe that we might be in a new age? Merlin, you should have more faith in us…_in yourself_. Aye this is a team effort. Still you show how sorcerers can live at court and remain humble. You proved your service over and over again. All of that despite those rough edges."

He coughed. "Nobody's perfect." He smirked at her.

"We all learn though. That's what attracted me to you. You may not like something or agree with it. Still you're willing to give people a chance. That alone makes you an excellent diplomat in the making," she told him.

His eyes drifted toward the necklace hanging about her neck. "Couldn't let that fall into any prat's hands. Now could I? Nor could I certain Princesses be in the woods by themselves. Now could I?"

"Nor could I let certain servants get themselves hanged," she rebutted. Her eyes glittered into his.

He raised her hand. His lips whispered _Amor's _brush strokes across her knuckles. "We're there for each other. You make this all possible, Mithian. Don't forget that."

"I saw the diamond in the rough. Rough edges and all," she teased. Her cheeks blushed. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Even if it isn't official yet, you are free, Merlin. When we're done, we'll free other sorcerers and magical beings too."

He nodded. "That is a great thought. I know Gwen would like that too even if Arthur doesn't." He rubbed his chin. "Any word on her?"

"She was last seen back in the gardens. Maybe we might check on her?" she suggested.

"Good idea." He took her hand and led her toward the passage.

[Gardens]

Gwen wandered about the floral paradise. _Dismay _burned in her mind. She frowned. Every few steps pressed down in stomps on the stones underfoot. She tried to smell the distinct flowers. She hoped that their scents would calm her.

Alas they couldn't….

_How can everyone just turn on Arthur like this? He's helped them all several times! How many times should he have put Camelot at risk? Unbelievable! _She folded her arms across her chest. _There are rules as to who can carry a sword or hunt on royal lands too. Nobody singles out a ruler for those prerogatives! Arthur should soften his views but that's not worth putting us through this! Even Merlin's turned against him. Despite everything, Merlin knows how just a King Arthur is! Can't he just forgive him?_

"You seem distressed, Gwen."

Gwen wheeled about to see Freya watching her in turn. "Can't you people just walk up like the rest of us?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't spying. I just came from Avalon this very moment," Freya assured her. "I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"Your goddess spies on people though," Gwen accused.

"The goddess watches us. Still she can't just concern herself with every bit of our affairs. I came on my own accord. What troubles you?" Freya couldn't help but pick up on Gwen's telepathic rumblings, facial expression or body language. Still, given the other woman's current mood, she wasn't about to play those particular cards.

"Everyone's turning on Arthur! I can't believe it," Gwen complained. "He's very fair to everyone!"

"Everyone turning on Arthur?" Freya observed _Agitation _clearly written across Gwen's face. "I don't understand. We just helped you to regain Camelot and your thrones. All we ask in return is for Arthur to lift the ban on magic, magical creatures and the old religion. He needs to stop the persecution."

"He has his reasons." Gwen rubbed her forehead in a futile attempt to relieve the building headache therein. "Look at what happened to you, Freya. Some woman cursed you out of spite. Then you became a monster and threatened everyone. Something needed to be done."

Freya nodded. "And it was done. I won't argue that the monster I became was a threat. Arthur did what he had to. I've forgiven him for that. Still Uther allowed that slave trader to cage me like an animal because I was of the Druids! Kilgarrah was chained under Camelot for 20 years because of Uther's malice. Lady Elaine's mother was executed because she was a sorceress. All she did was try to heal people! And look at Merlin. Do you think he was happy to hide who and what he was? Arthur thinks the same way."

"So we're all supposed to convert? What if we don't believe?" Gwen supposed.

"That's your choice. My lady isn't forcing anyone to convert. She would be delighted if they would of course. Consider Princess Josiane. She follows a different faith. So do Prince Cligés, Queen Elena and Lady Fenice. They however want to co-exist with us. Whether or not to co-exist is the choice, Gwen," Freya declared.

"So, we have to just let sorcerers run around unchecked?" Gwen supposed. "Look at what Morgana did. Meleagant's witch is still running around and nothing's been done about her!"

"You know Merlin better than that. He's talked to the other rulers about the problem. Just like any weapon, magic's effect can be good or wicked depending upon one's intent. If one crosses the line, that person will have to be dealt with. But one bad apple shouldn't be enough to toss an entire barrel's worth either," Freya rebutted. "You remember the witchfinder's appearance in Camelot years ago. Right?"

Gwen shivered. "How could I forget that?"

"Did Merlin ever tell you why Uther called for that one?"

"I remember a peasant woman raving about magic in the woods. Uther saw a threat and acted accordingly," Gwen insisted.

Freya shook her head. "Actually, Gwen, it was Merlin. He was out in the forest on an errand for Master Gaius. He thought he was alone out there. So, he entertained himself with sparks and smoke. He wasn't harming anyone. Yet that peasant happened to see him and ran to Uther. All for a heartbeat's worth of entertainment. And you wonder why Morgana and Merlin acted as they did? Nimue was obsessed with getting back at Uther for that reason. One by one, they're being guided toward being even handed."

"And she's brainwashing Merlin too?" Gwen supposed.

Freya stiffened. _Indignation _burned in her eyes. "She IS NOT forcing Merlin to do ANYTHING! You know him better than that! Have a care, Gwen! I understand you're upset about Arthur's situation. I didn't want the Desir to judge him. None of us did. He and his father have had ample opportunity to reconsider their actions."

"They had reasons!" Gwen argued.

"And those were _what_? Igraine's death? Gwen, Nimue warned Uther of the consequences. He ignored them. Then like a spoiled child, he carried a grudge. Again, why take his mistake out on everyone else? Why inspire others to act as they did? Why shove others to evil?" Freya pressed.

"Is everything all right?" Mithian interrupted. She and Merlin approach the other two women.

"Is it?" Gwen folded her arms. "I wanted to be alone. Freya said she wanted to talk. Then she started berating Arthur for his attitude on sorcery. I want people to be left alone too. Still we can't let them just run around unchecked either."

"I told her we're all on the same scroll in that regard," Freya recounted.

He sighed. "Gwen, I really don't see the problem. We all want the same thing. Arthur and the hangers-on from Uther's time are the ones who want to suppress magic if they can't use it for their aims. Uther was a hypocrite. He hated magic, imprisoned and executed people like Freya and me for using it. Still, if it benefitted him to use it, he made an exception. Once that was done, it was back to the old blind way. That's what needs to stop."

"Morgana and Nimue certainly threatened us enough. So did Morgause," Gwen argued.

"So they did. They were angry over Uther's treatment of magical beings and sorcery. They reacted. If Gaius didn't hold me back, I might've fallen off the edge too. As it was, I almost did." He bowed his head. He squeezed his Queen's hand hard.

"Gaius tried to come between us, Gwen," Mithian elaborated. "Merlin acted out. According to Morgana and Nimue, he shook the citadel with his abilities before my lady interceded. Much as she did with you, she brought Merlin here to be healed."

"I remember that! That's how he got here?" _Surprise _quirked Gwen's brow. "You didn't know, Mithian?"

"Father and I were just as startled as you are now, Gwen. Still I was glad to see to Merlin of course." Mithian smiled. "Arthur, Gaius and the years living in Camelot did that to him. We just want to stop that attitude. We'll need safeguards to ensure that both sorcerers and everyone else treats each other with the respect they deserve. Beyond that, everything continues as it has."

"For everyone?" Gwen asked.

"That's the idea," he affirmed. "I just wish Arthur would get that. Uther's gone. He's pressing on with his own path in every other regard. Why not that one too? He's a magical being. Just be true to his nature and he'd find it easier. Be open-minded but fair. It isn't that far of a leap for him to do. Talk to Percival and King Bors. They're not entirely sold on magic either. Still they're willing to try as long as the safeguards are in place."

"We all want that," Freya added. "If the goddess wanted to, she'd have leveled Camelot by now. There are reasons she's been patient with you all." She exhaled. "Just think on that." She opened a portal and disappeared into it.

"She's certainly into herself and that goddess," Gwen assumed. "Arthur just wants us all secure."

"And you don't think Freya wants that? Gwen, Arthur needs to be fair to sorcerers, magical beings and the old religion. I don't need to deal with his blinders or attitude any more in that regard. I want him to accept me and the others like me. I want him to accept _himself_. It's really that simple," he reiterated.

Before anyone else could say anything, Lancelot rushed in. "Merlin, Mithian, Morgana and Accolon have returned. They have Arthur and the knights from Camelot with them." He looked to Gwen. "He wants to see you."

Gwen smiled. "I'm glad he's all right. Unless there's anything else…."

Mithian shook her head. "We should greet him. Then we can talk about these matters. Merlin?"

"Sounds great to me," he concurred. He led them out of the garden and toward the outer passage.

_Understanding _hoped for an opening. May it get it….


	8. Arthur's Strange Trip

Chapter 7 [Forest Edge, Just Beyond Whitgate—A Sixth Turn of the Hourglass Earlier]

Morgana rode through the mists and onto the forest path. She glanced about at the woodland surroundings. Not seeing any threat, she motioned toward the portal.

"I still am amazed by that," Accolon marveled. He rode along with Leon and several other knights. "Arthur?"

"It's all right, Arthur. I assure you," Leon called back.

Arthur edged his own steed through the fog and chill. _Uncertainty _tugged his eyes this way and that. "Morgana, where are we?"

She sighed. "You're perfectly safe, Arthur. We're right outside of Whitgate. We just saved three days' ride."

"Unreal," Carl stared at the new surroundings. "Then we're safe from those hags?"

"Carl, if she can do that, she could kill you! Shut up!" Walter hissed.

"Could, Sir Knight, but won't," she assured them.

Arthur nodded. "You could be anywhere with that spell."

"Aye. We could be," Accolon agreed. "We respect others. Morgana's close call at Meleagant's Sorceress' hands proved reminder enough of what can happen." He waited for the last of Arthur's knights to ride out onto the forest path. "If we're all accounted for, Whitgate awaits."

"Whitgate?" Arthur nearly jumped in his saddle. "That is it indeed!"

"So it is. As I said, the goddess just saved us three days on the road. Be grateful, Dear Brother." She urged her horse onward and into a fast gallop down the hill.

"I'd say Gwen is waiting. Shall we?" Accolon suggested. He followed his own Queen's pace toward the nearby city gates.

"For Gwen then," Arthur agreed. He'd ensure his beloved's safety first. Then he'd get answers about the developing business around them. He led his knights after the Tintagel contingent. Within a dozen heartbeats, they'd crossed the lowered drawbridge. At their pace, it wasn't much longer until they'd reached the citadel itself. He pulled up on the reins. "She'd better be in there, Morgana. I don't have time for games."

"Patience would suit you well, Arthur. Following in our father's footsteps is what got you into this mess after all," Morgana retorted without missing a beat. She dismounted and watched Accolon do the same.

Josiane and Lancelot stepped out of the citadel. They quickly took account of the three monarchs and their companions.

"King Accolon, Queen Morgana. I trust you had a successful expedition?" He bowed to them.

"We did indeed, Lancelot. Can you let King Merlin and Queen Mithian know we've returned? If Gwen is in there, she should be notified as well," Accolon requested.

"And she'd best be safe!" Arthur barked.

Lancelot stopped in mid-step. He wheeled around. His eyes narrowed. "You should know us better, Arthur. Even if I love Elaine, I wouldn't allow harm to come to Gwen! And this is Merlin you're doubting. Merlin! Please! Don't go there!"

"He's a sorcerer and a lying…." Mortimer spat.

Lancelot took three steps before Josiane grabbed onto him. "Lancelot, that cur is beneath you!" She shook her head toward the assembled knights behind Arthur. "Britomart and I humbled them quickly enough back in Camelot. They're not worth an incident."

Lancelot sucked in a deep breath. "Nay. They aren't. It's a good thing your uncle didn't hear that. I'll…let them know." He shook his head at them before disappearing into the citadel once again. "Thank you."

"It's what battle companions do for one another. Boeve will be glad that they're safe as well," Josiane assured Lancelot. When the other had gone back inside, she glared at Mortimer. "Still you all insult King Merlin after his service? How tactless! And you, Arthur Pendragon, you allow this disrespect?"

"And he is our King!" Carl challenged.

"And she's the rightful Sultana of Egypt, you Toad," Morgana informed them. "It seems Gawain has some royal stock in him after all. Unreal as it sounds." She forced herself not to roll her eyes.

At that point, the doors opened again. Gwen rushed down the stairs. Seeing her King there, she rushed down the stairs. "Arthur! Arthur, you're safe!"

"Gwen!" Arthur embraced her in his arms. He forgot about everything and everyone else for a few heartbeats. _Relief _lightened his mind and heart. "I didn't know…I was so worried!"

"I know. I'm fine. After I arrived here, Merlin and Mithian made sure everything was all right. I was worried that you would face some beast or another quest. Then you wouldn't come back to Camelot and me," Gwen responded. She buried her face in his chest.

"I'll always come back for you, Gwen." Arthur ran his hand through her dark hair. "At least we're together. We'll figure the rest out."

"If you'll cooperate with the rest of us, Arthur, it wouldn't be so hard," Josiane interjected. "Boeve tried to spare you some of this! Now come. I'm sure the King and Queen want to see you." She went quiet as Merlin and Mithian strode just over the threshold and onto the top step.

"Indeed, we do, Josiane. Thank you," Mithian concurred. "Welcome back, Arthur."

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Arthur expressed. "Our other issues remain. Still I can thank you for that much."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, the only issue is you acting like a prat. Uther's dead. Let his prejudice go. You know Gwen's our friend as well as a fellow monarch. Now I believe Richards has some food and drink for us. We have to talk. I'm sick of this." He glanced at Mithian.

"As am I, my Prince," Mithian concurred. "Follow us please." She motioned for the stable hands. "See to their horses, Harold and Ralthred, please. Thank you. Josiane, please show King Arthur's knights to the courtyard. He'll meet them there when we're finished. Thank you."

"Of course," Josiane agreed.

"Sir Leon, you may go with them," Morgana added. "Make sure they don't start an incident."

"I shall." Leon motioned toward the door. "Follow me." He buried his opinions about those knights deep within himself.

"Go with Leon," Arthur instructed his companions. Then he took Gwen's hand and walked up the first two stairs. "I wonder what's waiting in there?"

"Now the suspicions? Be glad for diplomacy," Mithian lectured. "We only want to offer hospitality. Father would be appalled at your attitude! Morgana and Accolon, if you would?"

Merlin shook his head at Arthur before heading inside. Even if _Silence _kept a retort inside, his glare spoke volumes.

_Friendship_, it seemed, was strained to the breaking point….


	9. State Dinner

Chapter 8 [Council Chamber—An Hourglass Turn Later]

[A/N: Let's hope Arthur really does see the light here…shaking head]

True to the resident royals' intent, the capon, steamed vegetables and wine lightened the mood. Compliments and small talk flew about the chamber. _Memoria _allowed Arthur and Gwen to remind Merlin of previous escapades. A few light hearted laughs would ease the proceedings.

Still _Tension _and _Distrust _ate away at the good intents….

Arthur bit into a piece of the capon. He recognized Richards' signature herbs and marinade immediately. The meat's texture melted in his mouth. The white wine offered a different taste than his accustomed red. He nodded. "Richards is still great at what he does. My compliments."

"Thank you, Arthur. We'll definitely let him know," Mithian expressed.

"At least we can get Audrey's insight without worrying about the rolling pin," Merlin added tongue in cheek.

"Well, Merlin. Perhaps if you weren't trying to sneak into her kitchen?" Arthur supposed.

"Must be some Prince and later King that wanted those midnight snacks. I wonder who that was?" Merlin rebutted albeit with a smirk across his face.

"And then there was a certain spur of the moment meal, Merlin," Gwen reminded him. She glanced over at Mithian.

Merlin blushed. "Aye. There was that. I just didn't want a certain Princess going home on an empty stomach."

"Even if you nearly got hanged for rifling through the kitchen? Merlin, you still should've come to me. I would've told Audrey to let you in there," Arthur told him.

"Agravaine made it look like I went in there, Arthur. I didn't actually." Merlin shrugged.

"Oh? So how did you…?" Arthur sighed and frowned. "You just created the meal with magic. Didn't you?" He shook his head. "I should've known."

"And what's the difference? It was still very sweet, Arthur. He preserved the diplomatic balance between our kingdoms. He found the necklace and saved my life with his magic later…as he's done for you many, many times," Mithian indicated.

"And you killed my father, Merlin, with it." Arthur tapped his fingers on the table.

Merlin exhaled a sharp breath. _And here we go. _"I'd hoped to get through this meal without this starting. Since you said it, here goes. Arthur, Morgana put a charm on him. I used a healing spell. The charm is what killed Uther not me. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that?"

Gwen shook her head at Arthur. "Arthur, please. Merlin's right. We should speak of this later. Let's enjoy the meal."

"Nay, Gwen. We should." Arthur drank from his goblet. _Sullenness _weighed on his eyes. Then he set it down. "I understand the essence of statesmanship and diplomacy. Even Father wouldn't fire off insults in another court without reason. And yet here he would. If it was him in my boots, we'd be at war already."

"Aye but you're not your father," Mithian reminded him.

"Except in that one regard," Merlin pointed out. "Arthur, you've often said you want a different way than your father. You say Camelot is just for all. So, make it that way. We've tried to ease you into this. I don't want this to be just between rulers. We're friends."

"That's interesting." Arthur arched his eyebrow. "You're using that now?"

Mithian rolled her eyes. "No more so than using a negotiation to move past one Queen for another. If we learned such tactics, I wonder who taught us that? It certainly wasn't Father. He was appalled by the whole scene. My late brother, Prince Kay, would've insisted on a duel." _Anger _clipped her words and sharpened her tone. "Even after that, I've moved on. We've both found the perfect partners for ourselves. Shouldn't we enjoy that? AND AYE! MERLIN BROUGHT IT ABOUT WITH MAGIC! GET OVER IT!"

"He saved my life in the woods that night," Gwen recalled. She smiled to Arthur. "Merlin removed Mithian's arrow. Then he healed me with a spell."

"He wouldn't have had to if Morgana hadn't used _magic _to make you look like a doe in the first place! It can't be controlled!" Arthur insisted.

"Nor could your father or you when you started killing innocents because of sorcery, Arthur. Once again, magic is like any weapon, warrior or whatever, _Intent _determines good or evil. Don't throw out a whole barrel of apples because of a couple of rotten ones," Merlin countered. "And there you go again with the double standard. It's bad when it hurts. Still, when you want it, there's a convenient loophole."

"Double standard?" Arthur coughed. "You certainly benefitted from the double standards in the household back in Camelot. And before you question my manners, Gwen and I aren't the ones forcing an edict down your throats. Do you think I'm the only one who doesn't like this? Mithian, your own court is divided. I saw as much for myself."

"We'll ease them into this transition. The change is happening," Merlin presumed. _Freya, I know it's early but…._

_He wants to talk now. So, we're hearing. We'll be right there, _Freya replied.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Jocelyn, can you refill our goblets? Then you're excused."

"Of course, Sire." Jocelyn filled the goblets. The argument was unsettling to her to say the least. As she left, she closed the doors to insure their privacy.

Mithian sighed. "Arthur, when did we become like this?"

"Maybe it's when you support Camelot's enemies?" Arthur retorted.

Gwen bit her lip. "Arthur, I admit I don't like things forced on us either. Still, we do have sorcerers and magical beings within our borders. Does that mean we have to hunt all of them down? Aye they want to co-exist but with certain safeguards. Shouldn't we at least try?"

_He has to do more than try, Queen Guinevere._

"That voice! I heard it in my head! What?" Arthur jumped to his face. He drew his sword. "Who said that?" He saw the mist portal forming in the corner. "Morgana!"

"Nay. But you're close." Freya indicated as she and Nimue stepped into the chamber.

"At last the discussion begins!" Nimue mock-praised.

"I thought this was between us, Merlin." Arthur stiffened.

"I can't stop them, Arthur, from being here. Besides we're talking about magic and the old religion. Freya is Morgana's successor as High Priestess. Nimue's a priestess as well." He motioned toward the chairs. "Please sit."

"We'll stand but thank you, Merlin," Freya declined. Then she turned on Arthur. "You just can't stop! Can you?" Her eyes glinted. "Since you can't put it down." She flicked with her hand through the air.

Arthur lost his grip on the sword. He watched it clatter against the far wall. Then he saw the runemark rise from his belt pouch and into the air. "This is what I'm talking about! How can we fight this?"

"How can a village full of defenseless peasants deal with armed knights riding them down like two-bit marauders?" Freya argued. "I'm using restraint with you. Your father and you didn't with my kind. Big difference." She motioned to the floating coin.

Nimue chuckled. "Freya, don't waste your breath. Even now…even at his last chance, Pendragon refuses to understand!" She wheeled around on Arthur. "The goddess could tell you to convert and bring your kingdom with you. She isn't however. She just wants you to co-exist! She wants you to lift your sire's barbaric laws against us! You're here, Pendragon, because of my magic! Remember that!"

"Nimue has a point," Mithian interjected. Her eyes met Arthur's again. "How many times have your father's and your ends cost others? How many times?"

"Mithian, you just said we were past this," Arthur dismissed,

Merlin shook his head. "We can't keep bending the rules. I'm more guilty than anyone here." He looked to Freya before continuing, "And I've had to deal with it. I want to be your friend. Nemeth and Camelot should be allies. However, how can I go along with your suppressive policies? It isn't just magic! It's everything that may not suit you. You just can't hold people back because of convenience!"

"Excuse me? Merlin, Arthur was good to you! The troll mistreated you…" Gwen started.

Arthur shook his head. "If you were that unhappy then you should've come to me. I would never have held you against your will. If something wasn't to your liking, you should have blurted it out with the rest of your prattling."

"I tried but you wouldn't let me at certain points. I had my duty to protect you. I did even if you spat on my methods," Merlin insisted. "Sometimes I wonder if I could've done better as a knight or advisor than as a servant."

"You? A knight?" Arthur chortled.

"He saved you from Morgana, Morgause and me enough times, Pendragon," Nimue groused.

"In regaining the holy grail, he certainly had earned that knighthood," Freya added.

Arthur shook his head. He recalled of course the knighting ceremony in the old castle. "You really wanted that. Didn't you? I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, you Prat! We both were set in our ways. I've had to broaden my outlook since coming to Nemeth. Maybe it's time for you to do the same."

"Listen to Merlin!" Mithian pleaded. "Consider what we're all doing. We're trying to do this ourselves. I've forgiven you, Arthur, and am past our engagement. But you have to continue adjusting to the path as we are all doing. We have to govern with everyone's needs in mind." She narrowed her eyes. "Pity you weren't at our coronation. Merlin stated that point very well. The kingdom and our subjects come first. Then the other kingdoms. Then ourselves. And that's to everyone."

"The sorcerers can fit in," Arthur insisted. "They don't use their magic."

"You can fit into the goddess' universe, Arthur, by pulling your head out of your arse," Nimue snapped.

Freya continued, "You want the goddess' help when there's a crisis. As soon as it's over, however, you fall back into your old ways. That is why you've been judged. It won't continue."

"And what will you do? Are you threatening me?" Arthur insisted. "I'm a fair King!"

"To those who suit you. To the rest, you're a despised tyrant as was your sire before you," Freya insisted. "Change or face your fate and Camelot's!"

"And what fate is that?" Arthur challenged. "So now you curse me?"

Freya maintained her resolve. _Impartiality _somehow covered up her emotions. "You're assuming that I have my own agenda like Morgana, Morgause and Nimue did during your encounters with them. I assure you that I do not. The Desir does not act of its own will. We priestesses cannot either. We relay the goddess' will. No more, no less. If there's a challenge to you, it is hers. Any of us who go against that will suffer as well. There is an order to things, Arthur. We all play our part. The woman who cursed me was wrong. You were right to kill me. So was Merlin to bring me to Avalon for my rebirth. Even then you and he did the goddess' bidding be it willingly or knowingly. I have forgiven the sorcerer who cursed me. I've forgiven the bounty hunter and you for your roles in that. _Service _brings rewards. _Malice _serves only _Discord. _You have reacted harshly at times. Look at everyone around this table. Each person has been the target. Each has chosen to forgive. Shouldn't that be something worthwhile?"

"Aye. I only acted in my kingdom's best interests much as Merlin and Mithian do here in Nemeth. Camelot has had bad experience with magic. My father's stances have only been proven over and over again since then," Arthur challenged.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "_Desperation _drives us to do rash things. You have no idea of what it's like to live in fear? I had to live a lie! Even as I was watching over you, Arthur, I had to fear that stupid law! You're mad at me for lying? Well I was forced to! Gaius had to protect me by teaching me that! Well it even got to me after a while."

"Merlin, you couldn't wreck as much as a fly by yourself," Arthur scoffed.

"You have no idea. Maybe you should see for yourself. Nimue, you were there," Merlin urged.

"I arrived afterwards. Still it is as he says. Much as Camelot drove Morgana and me to that point, Gaius and you almost did to him, Pendragon. Now you shall see." Nimue waved her hands. _"__Seall an àm a dh'fhalbh!__"_

The mists billowed up once again. Scenes played out from Merlin's past….

[Flashback from "Roles" Earlier in the Series]

_Gaius brooded at his work table. He could see that the bilberry tincture would be ready shortly. Miraculously, no epidemics had appeared in town or the countryside. Conversations with the castellans and the guests prior to their departure cheered his spirits. Meleagant's threat lay in the future but nothing could be done about it at that point. Gawain and Merlin improved health wise.___

_Merlin….___

_The elderly man tapped his fingers on the chipped wooden surface. Over the previous half year, he'd seen signs of something being amiss. He attributed Merlin's service during the failed engagement to covering Arthur's back. He didn't see anything wrong with Merlin saving Mithian's life or her returning the favor at Merlin's trial. No it didn't seem anything was amiss. That is until he watched them at Ealdor and then during this latest visit. ___

_The kiss in the Grand Hall ate at him.___

_She's seducing him. She wants him for herself! He frowned. Merlin can't be with her. Even if they do love each other, it can't be! It….___

_At that moment, Merlin entered into the chamber slowly. He favored the injured side still noticeably. Still thanks to Freya's and Mithian's care to that point, he'd progressed to the point where he could do some chores if he took it easy. He pushed the door until it was just ajar. "What are you working on, Gaius?"___

_"A bilberry tincture for Sir Thomas. It seems his eye sight needs a boost." Gaius watched his former charge for a few heartbeats. "You should get more rest, Merlin. Those ribs aren't ready for the stress."___

_"Can't. Arthur's finally letting me do some regular stuff again," Merlin declined. "Besides I can use my own bed again. The Princess was good enough to let me rest in her chamber in between a few light chores." He averted his eyes toward the floor.___

_The Eyebrow raised on the elderly face parting more than a few wrinkles in its wake. He knew when the younger man was telling a lie or half-truth at best. "Merlin, we need to talk."___

_"Gaius, really. I have to get going. There's…." Merlin stiffened. Dread washed over him. Really? Do I need this? ___

_"Merlin." Gaius glared into his eyes. He pointed toward the chair across the table. "Sit."___

_"Gaius, don't. I'm hurting. I don't need a lecture," Merlin told him.___

_"Well I think you do. What's going on between Princess Mithian and you? You seem to be getting close," Gaius inquired. ___

_Merlin felt almost like he had in that first year when he'd done something to incite Uther. He quivered almost like a kitten. "Gaius, she likes my service. It's like with Arthur…or used to be that way….we're friends even if we know our boundaries."___

_"Do you?" Gaius supposed. "Merlin, don't lie to me."___

_"Gaius, she's a Princess. I mean really? So we're friends? Kind of goes with saving each other's lives. You don't have a problem with me trying to be friendly with Arthur even if he's being a prat. Same with the knights or Gwen," Merlin argued.___

_"Friends don't kiss each other romantically. What if Arthur saw you? What if the other rulers saw that? They could tell Arthur. He'd have you executed," Gaius admonished.___

_"Gaius, it's none of their business! As for Arthur, the Prat can be with Gwen. Still I can't be friends with Princess Mithian? I can't serve her? Gaius, I've proven myself in all regards! I'm still willing to serve for now," Merlin countered.___

_"For now….Merlin, yes, you have fulfilled the Capability Laws for Camelot and Nemeth. Still you think Arthur will care? He's the King. You're a servant and servus. He's already demonstrated a willful double standard where you're concerned. He wants the old standard. It's your duty to comply. You have no choice!" Gaius lectured.___

_"I heard he promised to help us in front of everyone! He promised!" Merlin bellowed. In an uncharacteristic move, he slapped his hand on the table. The past decade boiled up inside of him. Frustration shook him. His eyes glowed. ___

_The tincture shattered spilling bilberry solution everywhere.___

_Bookshelves shook.___

_Glass apparatus exploded.___

_Gaius flew backward. Fortunately the cot cushioned his impact.___

_Merlin shook. His teeth clattered. Tears clouded his vision. "I am so close, Gaius! Please! I can take care of Mother! I can still serve and protect Arthur! I can work with magic! Arthur needs to understand!"___

_"He won't. Merlin, think about your destiny. This can't work! Look at you. I'll go to Arthur and…." Gaius threatened. He propped himself back into a sitting position.___

_Anger flooded through Merlin's consciousness. Like a dark wave, it chilled and emboldened him. He narrowed his eyes. "No you won't!" He snorted.___

_Gaius recoiled. "Merlin, get a hold of yourself."___

_Merlin? What is it? What's wrong? Mithian tried to call.___

_Merlin shook his head. His mind shut everything else out. He looked about the area. "Thoir seachad a h-uile càil!" His eyes glinted. His hands extended. More energies flowed from him.___

_About the chamber, everything came back together. Glass shards retraced their paths. They came back together; their cracks resealed. The bilberry flowed back into the container. The apparatus resumed working as if nothing had happened. Gaius even stammered forward as if a puppet on a string. The spell put him firmly (perhaps a bit too firmly) into the now-rebuilt chair. ___

_"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius gasped. Panic and Fear lit in his eyes. "Have you lost your mind?"___

_"No….I just want to do my duty and be happy! I just cleaned up the mess." Merlin insisted. With the back of his hand, he swiped away his tears. He grabbed his side.___

_Morgana stuck her head in the door. "What's going on? I heard shouting. The entire wing of the castle just shook…and…." She stopped stock still.___

_"WHAT?" Merlin snapped. His eyes glowed again. ___

_"Your Highness, it's…." Gaius started to make excuse until he realized it would do no good.___

_She stared at Merlin. Somehow she managed to shut the chamber door. Still his current state of mind stabbed chills through her. ___

_She saw herself as she'd been. She could feel Betrayal's dark sting yet again after the failed poisoning. She could see Gaius' self-serving appearance playing both sides against the middle. She realized how much it had hurt her. She saw the implications. She looked at her hands. Then her eyes returned to Merlin. ___

_He was sliding down that same slope….He was snapping under the games and half-truths. Denial of Self and Deceit's games finally had pushed him too far. He could lie about his magic. He could lie about his parentage. He'd somehow skirted Despair's doom following Freya's death years earlier even if he'd been shut in for months afterwards. Still it was too much.___

_She shook her head. "Merlin."___

_"Morgana, I don't want to hear it! I…I know about being patient. I get it. I…." Merlin sobbed.___

_"Merlin, please! I am not going to do that! You should know me better than that!" she insisted. "Especially when you're right."___

_"Your Highness, don't!" Gaius interrupted.___

_"You've said quite enough, Gaius. Merlin is right. He doesn't deserve this abuse." Morgana exhaled deeply. "Merlin, calm down. It's all right." She shook her head. "I wish I still had my magic. I'd teleport him out of here right now."___

_"Perhaps we should be grateful for such favors," Gaius observed. "You certainly exceeded any reasonable bounds with it."___

_She stiffened. As Merlin felt, Anger's chill froze her emotions. Her eyes narrowed. "You talk of reason? This is madness!" She bowed her head. I don't know if you can hear me but we need help. Merlin lingers on the edge. I don't want him to fall like I did. Arthur tortures him. A tear creased her cheek.___

_I always hear you, Child. Thank you for your compassion. Yes a solution is in order. Step away from Emrys, the goddess told her.___

_Merlin disappeared in a flash of light.___

_"What? Morgana, what did you do? I thought you didn't have magic any longer," Gaius demanded. He stiffened. "What have you done with Merlin?"___

_"What did I…?" She stared at him. Then she laughed. Loudly. ___

_He stared strangely at her. "I fail to see the humor in this. Now you will answer me."___

_"I will…what?" She coughed. "I am a Queen now, Gaius. Not the naïve ward or girl you tried to poison. Don't you DARE talk to me like that! As you were just telling Merlin, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She bit back her bile. A couple of deep breaths composed her once more. "Now, as for what happened. I did nothing. No actually, I said a prayer for Merlin. His disappearance was the triple goddess' work directly."___

_He blinked. "She wouldn't!" Then he shivered. "Now what?" ___

_Morgana turned toward the breeze's source. There her eyes alighted on Nimue. "Now you did it." She cleared her throat. ___

_"I didn't do….," he started to protest.___

_Nimue snorted. "How typical of you, Gaius. Queen Morgana is right on both matters. The goddess did indeed intervene. She sent Merlin away for his own good. He will be returned when matters settle back down." She glanced toward Morgana. "You didn't do anything other than your duty, Morgana. In case Arthur sends his knights, you shouldn't be here."___

_"Gaius needs to understand," Morgana insisted.___

_"And why do you think I'm here? It certainly isn't for the pleasure of his company," Nimue informed her allowing a bit of Sarcasm's barb into her words. "Go on. I certainly know him well enough."___

_Morgana nodded. Pity moved her for a heartbeat. Still she knew he definitely had it coming. "Thank you." She nodded. "Blessings, Sister."___

_"And to you, Morgana." Nimue returned the gesture with one of her own.___

_Morgana slipped quickly out the door and almost slammed it behind herself. She wasted no time walking down that passage and out of that wing of the castle altogether._

_Nimue looked about the chamber. She could see that little had changed in the time since Uther's reign. She admired the books' spines. She regarded the apparatus on the table. "I see you still have everything. It is cleaner though. It helps when you have your underling. Does it not?" She wiped her finger across the table and held it right in front of his face. "I see Merlin does his bidding well. Doesn't he?"___

_Gaius watched her carefully. His mind tried to figure out her agenda and endgame. "What is this about, Nimue? Surely you should know better than to come back here. Arthur will burn you at the stake if he catches you."___

_She sniffed. "I am here on the goddess' business, Gaius. That is if you remembered such things." She coughed. "You lecture Merlin about loyalty and yet…yet…you are the biggest traitor of them all. Do not think your past crimes have been forgotten. It is well remembered how you chose to cower behind Uther Pendragon's standard. It is remembered how you stood by as our fellow priests and priestesses were rounded up, drowned and burned screaming in village squares across this isle!"___

_"I had to survive. I helped get some out when I could," he insisted. "Certainly you should understand!"___

_"I understand that the triple goddess has my allegiance. So you should have as well! You turned Morgana to the darkness. You nearly did the same to Merlin." Nimue shook her head. "This has nearly run its course." She regarded the chamber. "Soon this will be behind him."___

_"Behind…?" He growled, "Whatever you have in mind, I won't…." Before he could do anything else, he felt something restraining him.___

_Her eyes glowed. "BE STILL! You've done quite enough." She stalked over to him. "As tempting as it would be to force Merlin's transition, such things have to work in their own time. You will not tell anyone else of this conversation. He will return once he is calmed down. Everything will proceed as it always does. Still Arthur will not hold Merlin back. The young man it seems has an important calling."___

_"What of his destiny? What about Arthur? Merlin has to protect…him," he reminded her.___

_"Merlin can do so in many ways. You benefit from this way. There are others which benefit everyone. Let that be so." She disappeared in a puff of mist.___

_Important calling? What is going on? Gaius looked toward the door. He wanted to go and tell Arthur despite her warning. Still something held him in place. _

[Nemeth—Back in the Present Day]

Merlin bowed his head. _Shame _burned at him. "I could've destroyed the castle. Gaius cared but he didn't understand. The troll wasn't any different than you when it comes to that. Morgana really saved the day that time. I had to hide my magic. I couldn't be open with my feelings. Gwen knew and was supportive. Still, just like at the old castle, you wouldn't have cared!"

"You're just making my case, Merlin. Think! If you can't control it, who can?" Arthur pressed. Then he glowered at Nimue. "And you gagging Gaius is worse!"

"I followed my instructions! Perhaps if the old man had remembered his true allegiance, such measures wouldn't have been necessary! Gaius brought that on himself!" Nimue protested.

"Maybe if he had the support, Arthur! Maybe if you'd obey your own Culpability Laws, Merlin never would've reached that point. Fortunately, the goddess sent him here. Father, Britomart and I healed him. I supported him. How many times did Merlin prove himself? How many times did you deny him?" Mithian demanded.

"Merlin came to us as a peasant, Mithian. In return for saving my life, Father granted him a place in the royal household. I treated him very well. It's not like I knew anything about Balinor as a knight or being a dragon lord. If I had, things would've been different. Then again, Father would've burned him at the stake for being Balinor's son," Arthur pointed out.

"As he did Lady Elaine's mother with no regard to her intent or how she helped others," Mithian reminded him. "You and I were both there that day, Arthur. She was a victim. So was Merlin."

"Your father exiled me, Pendragon, because he couldn't accept the outcomes of your birth," Nimue continued. "Much as with Freya, Merlin bested me allowing for my cleansing and new purpose. Not that you'd understand…."

"Nimue, that wasn't necessary," Freya cut her off. "Still it is how Camelot has driven each to the breaking point. That isn't necessary as well. The point is valid. Do you think you can really hold back the tide forever?"

"It is my duty to extinguish it," Arthur stated.

_And your precious pile will fall, Arthur Pendragon. _The goddess appeared in a white flash in the corner.

Everyone save Arthur and Gwen bowed to her.

"And you are…?" Arthur's eyes met the deity's.

_I am she whose authority you deny, Arthur Pendragon. You cannot ignore my existence any longer for here I am. As you rule above Camelot, I rule over you! I could force you to submit. I'd rather have you go along with the emerging coalition. _The goddess' mouth twisted into a frown.

"And this is yours?" Arthur pointed to the runemark.

_That is mine. Aye. The runemark tells the accused that my patience is about at end. For too long have I heard the cries of my people. I have endured their blood on Camelot's gates and collective hands. NO LONGER! If you will not co-exist, another will be found that will. The choice is yours, Arthur Pendragon. The 'tide', as it was put before, cannot be extinguished by your persecution. You might as well try to grip sand or water in your fist. Camelot is weak now. Your former knights serve others now. Emrys is King here with his Queen. Gaius has gone to his reward. Your current knights are ill prepared to face the brewing storm on their own. An army without number gathers to the north. It will march soon. You will not be able to meet it singlehandedly._ The goddess narrowed her eyes. _Co-exist or be destroyed._

"To me you're the usurper! How do I know you aren't Meleagant's witch?" Arthur accused.

_I would not play such games. That one disrupts everything for her designs. I will not allow Camelot's threat to endanger Britannia's future. Already the wheels are in motion. She will come with the great horde. And it will not be you who leads the defense. It is for Emrys to do so, _the goddess clarified.

"Emrys?" Arthur frowned. "You're going to some nursery rhyme?"

"Emrys exists," Freya disagreed. "And, as my lady told you, he will lead our defenses. Be part of the discussion or be ignored. It is up to you."

"Really? You'd ignore Camelot? Me?" Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, I don't believe that."

"I don't want it to come to that." Merlin frowned. "Arthur, your actions are dividing everyone else. There has to be another way. As we've said over and over, we're not looking for uncontrolled magic use or rampages. We want a restraining process too. Uther's means though have to go as well. There's a middle ground to be gained here."

Arthur rubbed his chin. "A middle ground?" He arched his eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Aye, Arthur, as hard as it is to believe. I am. I've battled enough magical enemies to know better. I've also had sorcerers and fellow magical beings as allies to know that there's good as well." Merlin tapped his fingers on the table. Then _Inspiration _crafted a new tact in his mind. "How do you plan to defend Camelot with your current knights?"

"We'll fight for Camelot as others have before us," Arthur insisted.

"Arthur, the knights need more training! Even the former Round Table couldn't have defeated an army they're talking about!" Gwen reminded him.

"Gwen, we'll have to make due. I am not using sorcery out of desperation! I'm not turning over Camelot's defenses to sorcerers!" Arthur denied.

"Merlin certainly kept you safe well enough," Mithian disagreed. "Sorcerers and dragon lords have played their role in the past. They can help you again."

"And you're certain, Arthur? You won't let your subjects with magic fight to defend Camelot?  
Merlin asked.

"Nay. As long as they're in Camelot, they will abide by her laws," Arthur affirmed.

"Then perhaps they don't have to be there. Perhaps they can settle here in Nemeth?" Merlin suggested. He turned to his Queen. "What do you think?"

"We'd need to run it by the Council and court. Even as divided as we are, I can't see why we can't allow that. Care should be taken. That being said, those people should be able to use their gifts to benefit the kingdom without fear of retaliation. Since you don't want them in Camelot, Arthur, perhaps Nemeth can offer them a safe haven? I'm sure the other kingdoms would do the same as they can. What say you?" 

Arthur nodded. "Perhaps you could speak to Morgana. I'm sure she and Accolon would take some of her fellow sorcerers into Tintagel as well. In exchange perhaps we could offer a place for those who share our opposition to magic."

"I don't want an antagonistic neighbor, Arthur," Mithian declared. "Our kingdoms have enough history between them. We've reached somewhat of a peace. I hope you wouldn't push your luck. Right now, look to your people. As Merlin has shown me, sorcery can offer an excellent defense especially against other sorcery. Free your people from repression. Allow them to stand up. They may decide to stand with you and your knights."

"Arthur, they may be our only hope," Gwen pointed out.

"Father must be rolling over in his grave over that," Arthur groused.

_Whether Uther does or not does not concern me. Those here in Nemeth and elsewhere who oppose the coming time must understand what needs to be. Only united can we all face the threat to the north. Return to Camelot and consider carefully what has been said. _With that, the goddess vanished.

"That creature believes me to be that gullible?" Arthur got up. "I'm sorry but once again, I can't sign that. Still I can offer those sorcerers a choice to never use their magic or come here. If the latter, they forfeit their lands."

"And by denying their help, Arthur Pendragon, you're forfeiting your crown," Freya warned.

"I don't need magic to defend my realm. Let's go, Gwen," Arthur told her. He rose from his chair and marched out the door.

"I'm sorry." Gwen frowned. She genuinely wanted a better understanding for everyone. Still she had to support Arthur as well. _Mourning _shone from her eyes and weighed on her limbs. She hustled out of the chamber.

"He's such a prat. He will never understand!" Merlin complained.

"It is his choice, Merlin. We cannot force him to accept the inevitable," Freya told him.

Despite _Hope's _presence earlier, now _Desperation _seemed the order of the day….


	10. Address to Nemeth Court

Chapter 9 [A Few Hours Later—Throne Chamber]

_Gossip _and _Queries _buzzed about the chamber. Knights talked amongst each other. Elderly landholders stood along the back wall; their eyes fixed on the throne. The visiting rulers stood off to the side. _Malodius _watched them all from the front just to the left of Mithian's throne.

Arthur's second abrupt departure in a fortnight destabilized perceptions a bit. _Concern _peaked to an all time high. _Anxiety _hung heavily in the air much like humidity after a summer rain.

Regius peered into the passage from the side door. Seeing the royal couple in question, he walked briskly back up in front of the assembly. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE! KING MERLIN AND QUEEN MITHIAN!"

Eyes turned toward the dais. Responses ranged from royal nods to bows and curtseys.

Mithian strode toward the thrones. _Resentment _bubbled under the surface. Still she kept the Mask of State carefully applied for _Appearance's _sake. She'd busied herself with reassuring Merlin and then their meetings with the council. As Arthur had pointed out, she could clearly see the split in attitudes amongst the knights, nobles and the rest of the court. _How are you doing, Merlin?_

_I'm better thanks to the council and you. This is for the people. Right? _he assured her.

_Absolutely, my Prince. If anyone can be the example, it's you. You could force this on them. Instead you're allowing for diplomacy to take its course. I'm proud of you!_

_It's what King Rodor would've wanted. It's what Arthur claims but falls short of. We tried. We have to move on for the Greater Good, _he resolved.

She nodded before stopping just before the throne. She waited for him to take his place beside her. "Good morrow, Honored Knights, Nobles and Esteemed Guests! We wanted to address an important matter to Nemeth and Britannia with you."

Merlin cleared his throat. "First of all, we know of the unrest caused by Camelot's stance on certain matters. Rest assured there's no instability. There will be no war at least along that border. Rulers can disagree on matters of state as long as we respect each other borders. Within our own kingdom, we have a matter of equality before us."

A murmur rolled through the chamber. The audience looked at one another not understanding his gist.

"King Merlin speaks of the continued sorcery question throughout Britannia." Mithian surveyed the entire chamber. Her eyes met the audience's one by one. "Fortunately, here in Nemeth, we have a long- standing tradition of tolerance. Our neighboring rulers share that outlook for the most part. I thank each and every one of you for sharing in that. We may not all agree. Some of us may still remember the Purge and its fallout. I'm grateful that we can at least live together. As long as everyone conducts themselves according to the law, we should be able to co-exist."

A tall elderly muscular man raised his hand toward the back.

"Aye, Lord Tancred? Please speak," Mithian recognized.

"My King and Queen." Tancred bowed quickly. He frowned. "Aye we've had those traditions. We manage to keep things peaceful. Still it is because of King Arthur that we finally have had peace with Camelot. You might recall the cold war between your grandfather and King Rodor on one side and King Uther on the other side over the Gedref and sorcery." He cleared his throat. "Such attitudes could rear their heads again."

"Aye they are still there," Merlin agreed. "That's a good point, Lord Tancred. Thank you. Still we aren't alone now. We have our allies to work with. Besides King Arthur knows that a two front war would only play into Cawdor's hands. Let there be no mistake. Meleagant will try to invade. We will have to fight to preserve everything we have. I'd rather have peaceful co-existence than tense butting of heads. That includes Camelot. King Arthur is still our neighbor and friend." He rubbed his chin. "We have an idea to present here this morning." He looked to Mithian.

Mithian nodded. "Camelot still feels uncomfortable with sorcerers and magical beings. Despite their promise and value as individuals for magic and their other skills, those with magic are shunned and forced to hide who and what they are. They live in fear of losing everything and everyone they love should they reveal themselves. King Merlin and Queen Morgana can speak to that experience. We here in Nemeth remember the dark day Uther forced my father to burn the Lady of Shallott at the stake. She was a good woman only seeking to heal with her magic. Such uses of any skill should be encouraged not persecuted. Since King Arthur won't change Camelot's laws, King Merlin and I are pondering an invitation to those people."

"An invitation to let them relocate to somewhere safe, Queen Mithian?" Morgana supposed. "King Accolon and I have spoken to our council about such a measure. It has received a mostly positive response in Tintagel. The only question would be the sheer numbers of refugees. Their numbers could overwhelm any single kingdom."

"There's also the question of how they use their abilities," Percival interjected. He looked to Blancheflor. Getting a nod from her, he continued, "We do need limits in place. Much as there's a knight's code, perhaps there might be a sorcerer's code?"

"There is already one," Morgana noted. "It is a worthy idea, King Percival. Each of us who would work together will need to review and draft such a code. We could make sure that our rules are similar enough to avoid confusion."

"The Amazons have no bias against magic. On the contrary, the priestesses have aided us against Cawdor. In addition, we've welcomed refuges amongst our tribes. They respect our traditions. We respect theirs. We learn from one another," Elena declared.

"Even though we just arrived, I would be willing to speak with you as well." A blonde woman in a sumptuous emerald gown nodded to Merlin and Mithian.

"You have experience with the good and bad of sorcery, Queen Vivian," Merlin acknowledged. "We should hear it."

"As I would too," Mithian concurred. "Thank you." She offered a nod. Then she looked about. "Before we offer an invitation, are there concerns?"

A slender man with a hooked nose and salt and pepper hair raised his hand. "My Queen, how do we know those sorcerers won't take over? There is…well…" He motioned toward Merlin.

Mithian shook her head. "Lord Donwald, King Merlin ascended through legal means. He has blood ties. He proved himself through the Culpability Laws here, in Camelot and in Mercia. He is the very role model that other magical beings and sorcerers should emulate. As long as they work within the law, they should be welcome."

"I don't want to impose anything. Rather I'm working with the traditions and system in place. We're talking, aren't we? I think that's good will," Merlin insisted.

"It is, my King. Forgive me. I have concerns. So do others," Donwald apologized. _Shame _reddened his face.

"Concerns should be raised. We rulers should hear them. We'll make decisions for everyone's good," Mithian assured him. "As we can work with our neighbors. That's why we're working on codes for sorcery and its use. Look at _Malodius. _He's served this land for generations. Others like him await such an opportunity. With certain guidelines and understood cooperation between everyone, they should have that chance. If there are opportunities for work, we'd be glad to hear of such things. The surveys you've provided offer sites for hostels and inns. There are parts of our land and others which can benefit if this is done correctly."

"And we will make sure it is for everyone's sake." Merlin looked over the assembly. "That will be all. Thank you."

The group bowed and curtseyed again. Then the nobles and most of the knights left.

Gawain came over to the two rulers. "That went better than we expected."

Mithian sighed. "It sounds good, Gawain. We'll draft the invitation to Camelot for those people to resettle. Still there are others who still hang onto Uther's views. We'll have to be careful of them."

"Whatever we can do to help, we will," Lancelot agreed.

"I thank you, Lancelot. Let's hope that good will continues for everyone. If you'll excuse Merlin and me, we need to speak with the other rulers." Mithian nodded to them. Then she and Merlin headed off toward the waiting royals across the chamber.

_Malodius _growled low.

"It was a mostly good gathering," Ywain presumed.

"Still I know what Blood Lion's getting at," Gawain noted. "Mith's right. The prats are waiting to make trouble."

"Then we'll be watching," Lancelot insisted.

"All of us, Uncle," Josiane vowed.

_Solidarity _set itself in such ways….


	11. Threats Coming

Conclusion

[Just After Noon]

[Cawdor—Meleagant's Palace]

Meleagant stalked out into his palace square. His eye swept over the assembled weapons awaiting enemy targets to the south. Battering rams and catapults waited to batter walls. Barrels of Greek fire sat in a convoy of wagons. Swords and spears leaned stacked against the far wall for loading as well.

The weapons were ready. Now they awaited their warriors….

_When will it be time? That witch won't bring the others' armies across the Great Sea until she's ready? _He scowled.

"Something troubles you, Dread King?"

He rolled his eyes. He turned to find the Sorceress watching him where there'd been no one earlier. "How do you do that?"

"_Stealth_ has its uses. So do _Patience_ and _Opportunity_." She motioned toward the city wall. "Look down. I believe you'll like what you see."

Meleagant coughed. "I'd better! This waiting will make me old yet!" He stared in spite of himself.

Beneath the walls, an army stretched on for leagues. Eastern Roman centurions stood with Germanic knights and Egyptian warriors in lines tens of thousands strong. In front, Doun, Mustafa and Alys all waited for the word.

"I believe that is the army you seek?" she supposed. "It is time. Camelot divides our enemies and dampens their resolve. While they squabble, we attack. Join your knights to this fine gathering. Then I'll send us south."

"Nay. We'll go south but I wish a scorch and burn. We'll make our enemies pay!" Meleagant disagreed. "We'll move out within the hour!" He hustled toward where his own troops trained within the citadel.

_Why does he offer those ingrates a chance? Fool! _She shrugged. _We'll see who has the advantage in the end. We shall see indeed!_

[Somewhere Else]

The goddess shook her head. _Reason _had failed where the balance was concerned. She stewed over Arthur's stubborn refusal to cease Camelot's persecutions. _How can he not see? Very well. He has decided his own fate. Let that be so! _Through the watch portal, she could see the sparsely-populated market square. Her attention then shifted to the meager crops growing in the fields. Cows bayed in protest; _Hunger _and _Pain _grating on their master's ears. _You waste away, Arthur Pendragon. It will not be long!_

"Milady!" Freya rushed up to her. She managed a curtsey. She steadied her breathing.

_Freya, calm yourself. We can do little save allow Camelot to waste away. It cannot stand on its own. Let them see what persecution truly is! _the goddess advised.

"That's why I came." Freya waved her hands. "Did you not see what has happened in Cawdor? They've assembled their horde. They will march soon!" She opened another watch portal.

The goddess frowned. _How could this be hidden from me? Who is this witch that she can do this? Thank you, Freya, for letting me know. Take Nimue. We must let the rulers know in Nemeth. Then we will assemble our allies' forces as Meleagant has his. Perhaps the boy-Emperor, his sister and Prester John will play a role? As for Emrys, it is time for him to step into the light._

"I understand. Thank you, Lady." Freya bowed. Then she rushed off in search of her sister priestess.

_So, it begins. _The goddess narrowed her eyes. _Who are you? Who?_

[Whitgate]

Merlin stood somberly on the citadel's balcony. He observed the goings-on in the square below. Much as in Camelot, traders set up their booths. Castle staff retrieved water at the well below. Hammers rang out from metalworking at blacksmiths' forges. A few people arranged flowers at various points.

Signs of life…signs of what was…what could be…

…of what really could never be again….

_Nothing is as easy as it seems. _He turned his eyes toward the east. Over the walls, the dirt road wound its way through the field before disappearing into the forest. _Why, Arthur? You speak of making a better place. Yet you won't do the one thing that would make it better?_

_From the Pendragon's perspective, magic is evil. We are an evil to be tolerated when useful. I apologize for having to put it like that, Malodius _noted. _I could not leave you alone to your sorrow, my King. Forgive my intrusion._

_It's all right, Malodius. Thank you. I just wish that we could just get along. It would be so easy, _Merlin supposed.

_It would be if our experience and perspectives aligned. Alas they do not. Uther Pendragon twisted a great many minds with his prejudice. Kilgarrah, for example, tried to raze this citadel. He distrusted humans after Uther's slaughtering of his kin. For decades, I carried my own anger toward him. Now I understand and am glad that I do. You have done that for me, King Merlin. Thank you._

_Malodius, when we're speaking like this, it's just Merlin. All right? You've earned that privilege. And I'm sure Kilgarrah feels the same toward you, _Merlin affirmed.

_Indeed I do, Young Warlock. Did I not tell you the effect of an act of kindness? It seems that your good fortune spreads across the realm. Some, such as the Young Pendragon, resent that. I am sorry that he has turned against you. You did as much as you could, Merlin. Now the goddess has spoken. Camelot has had many chances to turn back. They heeded none of them. Let their burden be on their head not yours, _Kilgarrah declared.

_Well put, Dragon. We will have trouble enough soon. Meleagant, if I know him, will strike with Arthur's scene dividing us. We should be ready, Malodius _advised.

Merlin nodded. With Arthur's issues, he'd put the Cawdor Situation on the backburner. Still he knew of Meleagant and the Sorceress from direct experience. Talking with Prester John, Cligés and Josiane had given him an idea of their other adversaries. _We will all have to join together to deal with that. How will we deal with that threat?_

_We will find a way, my Prince, _Mithian walked out onto the balcony. "I'm sorry about Arthur. I know how hard it is to deal with him like that."

Merlin sighed. "After everything, he still can't see!"

"He may never see. Uther taught him well, I fear. Once again, Merlin, I'm proud of you." She rubbed his shoulder. "You could've put your friendship above everything else. Instead you're staying true to your obligations. You haven't backed down to his bullying."

"It isn't easy. I just want everything to be as it was. But then, I wouldn't have you or this. It's hard at times. I'm hoping we'll get there," Merlin pointed out.

"Nothing worth having ever is, my Prince. We will get there. Our people and kingdom will shine because of that," she replied.

Before they could continue, the mists appeared just to their right. Freya stepped into view. "Pardon my intrusion. It's begun!"

"What's begun, Freya? What's wrong?" Merlin wondered.

"Meleagant's army has started its march south. They will cross their southern border within half a day at most. Nimue is working with your guests to return to their kingdoms and raise their own armies in support." Freya bit her lip. "Merlin, Mithian, perhaps you might want to do the sane?"

"We will. We have perhaps a week to prepare. Come, Merlin. We'll call the council and get ready," Mithian decided. "Thank you, Freya, for the warning. We will be ready to meet this threat."

"It is no mere army. It's is a world-wide horde. We will be hard pressed to defeat them." Freya shook her head. "I am going to assist King and Prince Bors now."

"Thank you," Merlin expressed. "We'll figure this out. Remember what you told me? When the darkness is at its blackest, the light will shine. You helped us with the Fisher King's water. We will be each other's light now in the darkness."

"All of us," Mithian agreed. "We will be strong now. Go and do your duty, Sister."

"Indeed. I shall be back," Freya vowed. Waving her hands, she disappeared into the mists once more.

"That, I believe, is our reminder, Merlin. Arthur's situation is one issue in a bigger diplomatic landscape. Now we have to face this threat once and for all." Mithian motioned toward the door. "We must speak to the Council. It is time for war. To have a meaningful discussion, we'll have to fight for the chance. We can do this together."

"Together," Merlin affirmed. He embraced her. "Stronger together than apart."

"And always together," Mithian agreed. She took his hand and led him toward the chamber within.

_Conflict _brewed. _Strife _awaited. How their standoffs resulted would tell a great deal.

A great deal indeed….

THE END (for now)


End file.
